Bouton The Wolf-Doll
Bouton is owned by MissAquaAnime, but was designed by Catswolves4life on the wiki. |} 'Personality' 'Speech Patterns ' Bouton speaks in a polite and reserved manner, although this coupled with his French accent can cause others to think he is condescending, which is far from the truth. He uses very formal terms when speaking to strangers, but the more he knows someone the more he loosens up a bit. 'How He Acts' Always making sure to be as courteous as possible, especially to women, Bouton sees himself as a gentleman, although he finds himself getting way too competitive at times. His obligingness and well-mannered attitude can often lead to others seeing him as quite gentle, however, whilst he tries to be as delicate as possible his lack of real feeling can cause him to use too much strength when preforming everyday actions. This leads to many, many accidents. Bouton has tourette syndrome, his 'tic' being his head twerking or jolting up before settling back down. He is very embarrassed by it, but those who know him well understand he can't help it. 'Backstory' 'Pre Leaving Village' Not much is known currently about Bouton's life pre-possession, or how he was able to take control of the doll, even to himself. Despite his hardest attempts seemingly the only pieces of his past Bouton has is his small magical abilities and the time immediately after his "birth". The longest back Bouton can remember is awakening in a crumbling house, it's walls smashed and slowly giving way to the broken roof. Bouton stumbled to him feet before sneezing uncontrollably due to the massive amounts of dust that covered him like a blanket. Upon gaining his senses, Bouton ran out of the house before the roof slammed onto the ground, effectively destroying the house. He travelled for days, slowly adjusting to his sudden life. Even though he had just been born, Bouton could effectively speak english and understood many things, much to his surprise. He definitely knew enough to know that your arms randomly falling off was not normal. It had been months without food nor water- not that he needed it. Whenever he tried to consume it he found he had no throat or anything so he's just end up with a big mess. Fortunately, after three months his journey ended with the discovery of a village. Unfortunately, the villagers weren't as nearly as impressed as he was with the situation. There was a fair amount of panic as news spread of a haunted doll wandering the streets and rumours soon turned sinister. Tales spread of him terrorising children and possessing great power, but when the villagers rallied up pitchforks readied, they were embarrassed to say the least. Bouton was quite calm about the situation and formally greet them, before apologising for all the fuss. A land where magic was quite common the idea of a possessed doll, whilst a bit unsettling, wasn't too hard for the villagers to understand. So once they settled out the rumours, it was agreed he was no harm to anyone. After further discussion, he was out under the care of the owner of the town's sewing shop owner. She was a kind lady who helped Bouton with learning things he had no memory of, such as maths and the written language and he soon referred to her as his mother of sorts. But, soon Bouton realised he was a burden on her and opted to attend school. Although quite a large doll, he was still a child on the inside, so he fit in with the rest of the children. Well, at first. As far as school goes, children will be cruel and the fact only weeks prior their parents were sheltering them from him some of his classmates were less than pleased. It started as small things, tripping him over, making jokes, the usual school yard bullying. Unfortunately, as they aged so did their capacity and ideas to torment him. One day in particular a boy suggested the idea of seeing what parts of Bouton they could pull off. His right arm popped off every now and then prior, so there was a mystery to how far he could be pushed before he breaks. So, as Bouton walked home from school a group of boys pounced on him and pinned him down as a few others took turns to pull of bits. He tried to yell out, but his mouth was covered as he squirmed and wriggled whilst they pulled his limbs off. The boys snickered at how easily his arms and legs came off and on again, but it wasn't until one suggested trying other parts that things got bad. Having his limbs come off didn't hurt, although uncomfortable. But when a boy started pulling out one of his button-eyes, that's when it really hurt. Bouton flailed, loosening the boy's grip and finally being able to position himself so he could bite on of the boy's hands. The boys flinched, allowing Bouton to run back home. Crying, he collapsed into his "mother"'s arms, before insisting he simply tripped and got badly beaten up from the fall as not to burden her again. This continued for years, until he was sixteen. One particularly bad time, a boy slashed his eye and he had to be stitched back up. Another, he had his entire lower body separated from his upper. Although he survived in one piece, he slowly became more reclusive and anti-social. He felt increasingly awful and took out all his anger on himself, until one day he set off to figure out why he was even born. 'Post Leaving the Village' 'Meeting Karissa' Within Bouton's travels, although not learning much about his past, he learnt a few tricks he had, including some minor magic such as floating and being able to pass through very thin walls and objects up to about half the size of him. Another discovery was Karissa Leblanc, who he met in a park when reading a book on chess tactics, when realising his interest in it, she promptly challenged him to a game. He lost, multiple times. Each defeat, responding with a prompt, "Rematch?" to which she would giggle and agree. Soon hours had passed and he wasn't any closer to winning. Karissa got up and promised tomorrow she'd teach him how to play well, before leaving. With a sense of utter annoyance and disappointment with his failure but also a feeling of fun, that is how their friendship began. Powers And Abilties 'Physical' 'Dettachable Limbs' Being a doll, Bouton can attach and dettach his limbs at will on top of him being able to control them when they are dettached. Another plus to this is that his joints in any angle with ease without much pain, but pulling at parts that have not dettached before hand causes him immense pain. 'Magic' 'Hovering' Due to his light-weight and the material he is made of, Bouton can glide in the air but he isn't very good at it. Bouton also recently found out he could hover if he focusses hard enough, although it usually ends with him falling flat on his face. Even so, Bouton is constantly trying to improve this skill, even if he's not good at it quite yet. 'Intangibility' Yet again, this magic is very weak but, Bouton can pass through very small object's, nothing larger than his upper torso. Gallery bourisea__by_sasha_loves_shadouge-d97vpty.png|Bourissa by sasha-loves-shadouge Category:Genderless Category:Dolls Category:Spirits Category:Other Category:Other Powers Category:Magic Category:Lawful Good